Escape
by nuetral-chaos
Summary: The beginning of what will be three books to end


Book 1: The Days Before Miasma

Chapter 1: Escape

This is one part of a story based on the video game Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and it's hard to understand some of this if you haven't played the game so I'll give you some general info. Yukes (or Sekuy as the call themselves in this story) are subtle and magical bird like creatures that are very wise. Selkies are a race of thieves and brigands but don't be quick to judge they are just trying to survive in a world that labels them as evil. Clavats are the most human in appearance and are peace loving farmers. Lilties are kind like dwarves; they're short, the can really kick ass, and they carry weapons much larger than themselves. The one big difference is they have baby faces. At this point in time the Lilties rule the world. Most people are happy except the Selkies and some Yukes. This chapter is based on an excerpt of another story called Night by Elie Weisel. It is a story that brings to life the holocaust. I can't say to any one that asks that the book is either good or bad.

_These are excerpts of the First Shella Bridge Keeper. Back then it was merely called Sekuy which is what the Yukes refer to them selves as in their own language._

_Date: _

_A new Chancelarius has been appointed. His name is Apopax and he claims he is going to bring about reforms. One was me, the first Sekuy Bridge Keeper. I was taught a spell; I mutter an incantation and summon a bridge into our town. Over time I'll be able to summon it with my mind. Despite all this, I do not like Apopax much. Though I'm only 100, the coming of adult hood among our people, so my wism, or opinion, in the matter is not taken seriously. Ve Ayho, the oldest Selkie in Sekuy agrees with me though. We shall see what tomorrow brings._

_Sign,_

__

_Shella, Malfait, Sekuy Bridge Keeper_

_Date: _

_Today all non-Sekuy cultures were taken in and questioned at the shrine in the middle of our town. When ever they were asked what happened they either grew silent or began to cry. I did, however, get a general idea of what was going on from Ve Ayho. He said he was asked how long he and his family had lived in Sekuy, if they supported Apopax, and if they had a good memory. They especially wanted to know about that last question. They were asked how much they could remember from our last Neo Gear Wing-Ding, our celebration of the new year. It might just be the paranoia of my new adulthood but this seemed too queer to be just an examination._

_Sign,_

__

_Shella, Malfait, Sekuy Bridge Keeper_

_Date: _

_Another queer event. Selkies, Clavats, and Lilties, many in their prime (as we Sekuy refer to the young), were gathered and led out of the city to who knows where. One of them I'm sad to say was Ve Ayho. There were many tears, and even some fighting. Some people just turned their heads as if nothing was going on. Some were Sekuy who didn't care; some were other races that were thanking their stars that they were not shipped off. I don't like this; the magic air that hovers over this town is turning acrid._

_Sign,_

__

_Shella, Malfait, Sekuy Bridge Keeper_

_Date: _

_Daeg Decedere. Today is the day of the dead. One thousand were found dead today. Only the old and very young. None were Sekuy. I sobbed at the sight of the dead infants and so it was that it was discovered that even my races tears are magical for they did what a phoenix down could not have done. I brought twin babes back to life. My joy was so great that that is what I named the Selkic twins; Gurdy which in our language means "overflowing" and Hurdy which is "Joy". One thing that bothers me is this: a phoenix down can revive those who did not die of natural causes. How could so many in the same town at the same time just die of natural causes? Not only that, but how can so many infants no more than six die of natural causes? The funeral procession was absolutely silent. That was how devastating it was. I also received a package from Ve Ayho but I haven't opened it yet. Curse this Daeg Decedere! This Day of the Dead!_

_Written by an anonymous mail moogle in the exact words of Master Shella in repayment for bringing Master Shella this grief. _

_I opened Ve Ayho's package. I was his only family so it didn't surprise me he sent it to me. At least, I had thought it was his. Upon further inspection I realized the package was sent by an officer of the Sekuy Army. A note on it read ""Bewarian" which was a threat to enemies. I opened it and saw only a fine dust that filled the box entirely. Puzzled I sifted through and found something that belonged to Ve Ayho; A thief's emblem that I had crafted myself. I attached a green sphere as a buckle for a belt he had stolen from an orc and in the exact middle I placed a wind crystal and magicked it into the sphere. I then realized that these were the ashes of Ve Ayho. I dropped the box I horror and scrambled away. There next to my fire place I sobbed. Only this time I brought no one back to life. Ve Ayho could not be brought back. Now I realize what is happening only one person had the authority to allow the army to do this; Apopax. Damn him! He deserves worse than hell for the infants and elderly he has slain. He must have used the death curse on those old and young which is irreversible even with phoenix down. But not by my sorrow. I am a Thuaghmaturge. It is a rare type of Yuke (I revoke the name of my people used in the language that that creature Apopax speaks in) that can perform more powerful magic when he or she has an intense passion of an emotion. I will run away and tell all of this new evil_

_Sign,_

_Stiltzkin, junior mail moogle_


End file.
